Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2003 Season 1
by Weekyle18
Summary: This is the 2003 version of my fanfiction of the turtles with human brothers with some twist and turns.
1. Things Change

"My name is Leonardo, and right now, my brothers and sister and I are in a mess of trouble." Said Leonardo as it show five turtles and four humans being corned by a bunch of guys

"Our backs our up against the wall in some trash through ally, cornered by the most toughtist street gang on the east side." Said Leonardo as the gang got closer.

"Look at the freaks." Said one of them.

"What's with the dewby be costumes." Asked another one.

"This ain't Halloween." Said yet another one.

"Your going down freaks." Said on the person who looks like their leader, took out his bat from his back and swung it.

"Nobody messes with the Purple Dragons, especially wearing stupid Turtle costumes." Said the leader.

The turtles and Humans then took out their weapons from their back.

"He's wrong, we're not wearing costumes." Said Leonardo.

The Turtles and Humans then jumped on them.

* * *

It all started in New York City.

In the sewers from behind a wall with a crack, was a what appears to be a lair was a grey rat with monk cloths holding a candle with a stick.

"Remember, to be a true ninja, you must become one with the shadows, Darkness gives the ninja power, while Light reveals the Ninja presence." Said the grey rat as he was talking to no one.

"Now can you extincquich this flame, without revealing yourselves?" Asked the rat as he closes his eyes.

Suddenly a shadow of a turtle then try's to grab the candle but the rat moved it quickly and the turtle then hit the wall.

"Too noisy, Donatello." Said the rat.

Another Turtle then tried to grab the candle as well but the rat flipped him and make him hit Donnie.

"Too clumsy, Michelangelo." Said the rat as he put the flame forward.

A third Turtles then went sneaky like straight forward to the rat but he dodged it and the turtle then looked at the rat, the rat then backed away from the turtle.

The Turtle then tried to attack the rat.

But the rat used his stick to trip the turtle and the turtle then fell into Donnie and Mikey.

The rat then stood up.

"Poor choice, Raphael." Said the rat, with a slight chuckle.

A fourth turtle then sneaked from behind the rat but he soon ducked down, the turtle then jumped at the rat again but the rat ducked again and the turtle was with the other three.

"Too confident, Venus." Said the rat.

Just then a fifth Turtle known was hanging on the ceiling and soon he went down on the rat without him noticing and sliced the candle with his Katana Swords and thus revealing his face which was green with a blue mask on and soon the turtle then blew out the candle.

The rat then turned on light to reveal the rest of the lair.

"Well done Leonardo." Said the rat as he congratulating Leo.

Donnie, Mikey, Raph and Venus then came to them.

"Teacher's Pet." Said Raph.

Leo then threw the candle to Raph.

"Ninja Drop-Out." Replied Leo.

Raph then crushed the candle while Donnie and Mikey then wooed.

Leo and Raph then glared at each other.

"Can't you guys get along just once?" Asked a black haired human boy from a table while he was working on some kind of robot with some kind of mutant wolf beside of him with a chest plate with blue cloths around him and a green cloth in his lower area.

While a female rat was watching from a chair, not far from the Turtles.

"Yeah you guys are worse then any brothers." Said yet another human boy with ginger hair was reading a book while another one with brown hair nodded while feeding a non mutant turtle while another black haired was watching while feeding a fish.

"Hey, we're not ordinary brothers like you, Kyle" Said Raphael.

"Because the fact that we're humans and we can actually go up into surface." Said Kyle as he smirked and the other three laughted.

"Yeah well, at least we do ninja training, lazy boy." Said Raphael as he smirked.

Kyle then looked at Raphael.

"Dude, you want to talk to me about being lazy, bring it." Said Kyle as he brought out two Bunrais from each hand.

Kyle and Raphael then glared at each other.

"My children." Said the rat.

The rat then shook his head and sighed.

"My children." Said the rat as the turtles and humans lined in one single group.

"If you are to become a full ninja, you must work harder, your path in life will not be an easy one." Said the rat as Michelangelo wasn't paying attention and was trying to swat a fly.

"Apart from you four." Said the rat as he pointed to the humans and then at the turtles.

"The outside world will not be a friendly place for you, you four are different in a way the surface dwellers will not understand." Said the rat as Mikey was still trying to swat the fly.

"To survive, you must master these skills I teach you, Ninjitsu power of stealth and secrecy." Said the rat.

"You must become cargay, shadow warriors." Said the rat as Mikey was trying his patients to swat the fly.

The rat then held his stick.

"And you must never be discovered by the outside world." Said the rat.

Mikey then finally swatted the fly only to realize the rat was looking mad at him.

But before the rat could say anything the everything started to shake.

"What is that noise?" Asked the rat as he was anxious.

Everything in the lair started crumble.

"Earthquake!" Yelled Mikey.

"In New York, possible but not likely." Said Donnie as he moved back before the beam crushed him.

The wall then exploded to reveal a bunch of robot with one yellow eye and sharp teeth and soon started to screech.

Everyone soon draw out their weapons.

The robots then soon ran to them.

"What are those things?" Asked Leo.

"New York City Cockroaches?" Mikey replied jokingly as he scratched his head.

"This is no time for jokes." Venus said as he took out some kind of marbles.

"Whatever they are, they picked the wrong party to crash." Said Raph as he kicked one of the robots.

The robot then fell back and couldn't get up and another of them attacked at Donnie.

Donnie then swung his Bo-Staff at it and another came by and bit his stick and Donatello then smashed it to the ground.

Mikey then used his Nun chucks at one of them at a time and then two of them.

"Hey Leo, think fast." Said Michelangelo as he grabbed one of the robots and threw it at Leo.

Leo then swung his Katana Swords at the robots that Mikey threw and then another two.

The robots then turned into pieces.

Kyle was then using his Bunrais at the robots while his Ginger haired brother used a Chigiriki and his brown haired brother used an Axe while his other brother used a Sythe.

Venus then threw the marbles at the robots and soon turned into pieces.

The two rats then attacked the robots with the male one using his stick and the female one using a Tessen.

Leo then saw the two them attacking the robots.

"Hurry, we have to help Master Splinter and Lori, come on." Said Leo to his brothers.

While the brothers were attacking the robots none of them seem to notice the robots eating the beams.

Master Splinter then attacked two more robots.

The others then tried to reach to Master Splinter and Lori.

Raph then destroyed another of those robots.

Leo the saw the robots gnawing at the celling.

The roof started to collapse.

"Look out!" Yelled Leo as he pulled Raphael back from the ceiling.

The roof then collapsed destroying two robots in the process and preventing the others reaching to Master Splinter and Lori.

Everyone then gasped.

"Oh no." Said Leo as he ran through the dust along with his brothers.

"Master Splinter." Said Raph.

Leo tried to get through the rubble.

"Master Splinter, Lori!" Yelled Leo hoping to get an answer.

"No!" Yelled Leo as he didn't get an answer.

One of the robots then tried to get up as it screeched but was soon stomped on by Raph.

"What the shell are those things?" Asked Mikey as Raph walked up to him.

"Whatever they were, their chomped now." Said Raph as he kicked the robot.

The others tried to get through the rubble.

"Guys, Splinter and Lori, we got to find Splinter and Lori." Said Leo as he came a little closer to the rubble.

"Master Splinter, Lori, can you hear me?!" Yelled Leo again.

Nothing but silence came.

"Donatello, any way you... What are you doing?" Asked Leo as he saw Donnie with his phone.

"Shell Cell, I'm calling Master Splinter or Lori, I hope." Said Donnie.

On the other side of the rubble Master Splinter and Lori will unconscious until a ring came by.

Splinter then heard the phone and picked it up from the ground.

"Hmm, which button you push to answer this thing?" Asked Master Splinter as he pushed the buttons while unknowingly has answered it.

Everyone then smiled with relief.

Leo then grabbed the Shell Cell.

"Master Splinter are you-" Said Leo but he was cut off.

"Hello, Hello?" Asked Splinter but got no response.

"Stupid device." Said Splinter.

"You don't need to press any buttons, you already answered it." Said Leo he finally said to Splinter.

"Ah, Leonardo, whatever those mechanical menace are, they have managed to eat the support structure of our home, we must leave right away." Said Splinter as Lori was getting up.

Everyone then huddled up to hear Splinter.

"Meet us at the old drainage junction in south point." Said Splinter while he was unaware the Raph then pushed Mikey away because he wanted to hear better.

Donnie then pulled a map from his bag and blew off the dust.

"If we take the south conduit, it intercept with the old drainage tunnel." Said Donnie as he was showing them on the map.

"We'll meet you there, sensei." Said Leo.

Mikey then came back to them.

"What he say, what he say, did he mention me?" Asked Mikey as he was anxious.

Raph then pushed him away again.

Later they were getting their gear.

"Goodbye Broken pipe, goodbye crunchie payphones, goodbye dented manhole covers, goodbye home sweet home." Said Mikey as he was saying goodbye to their old home.

"Hello cruel world, come on." Said Raph as he dragged Mikey to catch up with the others as he yelped in the progress.

They were later walking along the sewers.

"Looks like those things have been through here." Said Leo.

"These walls are seriously compromised, it's lucky this roof hasn't collapsed." Said Donnie.

They later stopped.

"You were saying?" Asked Raph.

The entrance was blocked with rubble.

Leo then groaned.

"Can't go forward, can't go back." Said Leo.

"Looks like we go up." Said Raph as he ran towards a ladder.

"Heading the surface is a bad idea." Said Leo as he ran to Raph.

"We got no other way to go, Leo." Said Donnie.

"Besides we know the way." Said Kyle as the other three nodded.

Leo then groaned again.

"Alright, but we're only going up to go down to the next manhole cover, got it?" Asked Leo.

"No fooling around, remember what sensei said: it's dangerous for us to be seen, let alone captured, we need to stay out of sight." Said Leo.

"We got it the first thousand times Leo, just follow my lead." Said Raph as he climbed the ladder as the others followed.

They later reached up to the surface.

Raph then opened the manhole cover and looked around to see if anyone is around.

Raph then jumped out.

Leo then looked around.

"Come on Leo, move it." Whined Mikey.

Leo then looked down.

"I don't want to be staring at your butt any longer then I have to." Said Mikey.

"Shh, guys." Said Leo as he ducked as a motorcycle came by and Raph jumped in the shadows.

Raph then walked into a place were people were chatting and soon had to jump into a lamppost.

Raph then looked around the alleyway and found the manhole cover.

"Manhole cover twelve o'clock." Said Raph.

Raph then went for the manhole cover.

A truck then came by and Raph hid behind a car.

"Now what?" Asked Raph.

The truck then went into the alleyway.

The backdoor of the truck opened and people came out while laughting.

Raph then went to the manhole cover only to find it blocked.

"Great, just great, the old turtle luck went from true to form." Raph said as he kicked the truck.

"Way to be stealthy, Raph." Said Leo.

Raph then turned around to the others from behind the alleyway.

"Yeah, I don't think they heard you Jersey." Said Mikey.

"Give me a hand." Raph said.

Mikey was about to clap his hands.

"Don't even think about it, Mikey." Said Raph as he waved his hand.

Leo then pointed at Mikey and shook his head.

"Ah, forget you guys, I'll push it myself." Said Raph.

Raph then went to the back of the truck and tried to push, but had no luck.

Just then they heard noise coming from the door.

Leo then waved.

"Hide Raph, come on hurry." Said Leo.

Raph then hid in the truck as the gang came through the door.

They soon gasped as Mikey puts his hands on his head.

"Poor choice, Raphael." Said Mikey as he was quoting Splinter from training.

The humans then came out with bags full of money.

One of them then laughed.

"Did you see that guy squirmed, when we took his cash?" Asked one of them.

The leader then laughed.

"Cheap man, cheap to be fleeced by us wolves." Replied the leader as he threw the money unknowingly that Raph was hanging on the ceiling.

They soon closed the doors from the back.

The leader then put a code on it to get it locked.

The truck then left.

The turtles then came out of hiding.

"Oh man, imagine the surprise when they open the back of that track." Said Mikey.

"This is exactly what Master Splinter was talking about, we've gotta get him outta there." Said Leo.

"Last one on the roof, hatch on the rotten egg!" Yelled Donnie as they soon began jumping on the roofs.

They soon found the truck.

"We can cut them off at third and first." Said Leo.

"If we can run like crazy." Said Donnie.

"Is there any other way to run?" Asked Mikey.

"Now is no time for jokes." Said Venus.

They soon began to run again.

"Yeah!" Yelled Mikey as he ran ahead of the others.

"You guys are to slow!" Yelled Mikey.

He soon gasped as the others did a backflips and ran ahead of him.

"Hey!" Yelled Mikey.

Mikey was trying to catch up with the others.

Mikey later tried to use a zip line but failed as he reached the cloths.

He soon landed on the grounded.

Mikey then sniffed the cloth around his head.

"Hmm, spring time fresh." Said Mikey.

He later then tried to catch up to them again.

Meanwhile Splinter and Lori were later walking in a corridor.

They soon found an old drainage junction.

"The old drainage junction." Said Splinter.

Splinter then looked around.

"Now where are those children?" Asked Splinter.

Lori then giggled while holding her mouth.

"Oh Yoshi, your such a worrywart." Replied Lori while holding closer to him.

"Maybe so." Said Splinter as he kissed her.

Just then a rumbling then came.

The floor then began to crumble.

Two of the robots from before then came to them.

The robots then screeched at them.

Meanwhile the truck was still driving.

It soon stopped at the next ally and parked.

Raph then ducked as the others came.

"Hey Twoton watch the truck." Said the leader.

"We wouldn't want anyone to seal our stolen money." Said the leader.

Twoton then began walking around.

Someone then knocked a can over to get his attention.

Twoton then kept looking around but saw nothing.

Someone then tapped his shoulder.

Mikey then came up.

"Hey this is a no parking zone." Said Mikey.

He soon held a piece of paper.

"Here's your ticket, and he's your fine!" Yelled Mikey as he kicked Twoton.

Leo then came down.

"Nice work, Mikey." Said Leo.

The others then came down.

"It's a ninja thing." Said Mikey as Donnie came down.

They soon went to the truck.

"Now, let's get Raph, outta there." Said Leo as Raph kept banging the glass window.

"Man, what ever happened to good old fashion padlocks." Said Mikey as he looked at the coded lock.

Kyle then took out tools from out of Donnie's bag.

"Please that's nothing." Said Kyle as he walked over to the lock.

"Are you sure you know what your doing, Kyle?" Asked Leo.

"Please, if I couldn't build a robot, I'm pretty sure I can handle a lock." Replied Lock.

He soon got to work.

Raph then mumbled while continued banging the glass.

"What that Raphael, your gonna have to speak up dude, I can't hear you?" Asked Mikey as he was making fun of Raph's mumbling.

Raph then growled and punched the glass.

"Okay, I heard that." Said Mikey.

Kyle then looked up.

"I'm trying to work here." Said Kyle.

Meanwhile Splinter and Lori was then looking at the robots.

One robot then grabbed Splinter's robe and moved it around like a dog with a toy.

Splinter soon wacked the robot with his tail.

The robot then went to the wall.

It soon went back up and snapped it's jaws.

Splinter then raised his staff and Lori raised her tessen.

Two more then jumped at Splinter.

Meanwhile Kyle soon put the finishing touches on getting the doors opened.

Soon the doors were opened.

"Hey Raph, welcome back bro." Said Mikey.

Raph soon ran towards Mike and attacked him.

"What a hothead." Said Leo as Don puts his hand on his chin while the others shook his head.

They soon turned around and saw something.

"Ah Raph." Said Don as he raised his Bo and everyone took out the weapons.

"We don't have time for this." Said Leo as everyone was falling back.

"And why not?" Asked Raph as he was holding Mikey against a wall.

"Because we're not alone." Replied Mikey.

The people were then coming back.

"Look at the freaks." Said One of them.

"What's with the freaky costumes?" Asked one of them.

"This ain't Halloween." Replied another one.

"Your going down freaks." Said the leader as he spun a staff.

"Nobody messes with the Purple Dragons." Said the leader.

"Especially wearing stupid turtle costumes." Said the leader.

Everyone then showed off their skills; Donnie swung his staff, Mikey swirled his nun chucks, Raph swirling his Sais, Leo then slashed with his swords, Venus with magic around her with pink and blue marbles.

The turtles then attacked the Purple Dragons.

The turtles then glowed in victory.

"Let's get out of here!" Yelled the leader as he ran.

"I'm with you!" Yelled another one.

Soon the Purple Dragons were gone.

"Gimmie some green." Said Mikey.

He and Raph then hi fived.

"Well that was easier then expected." Said Don.

"I hope their more of those guys, I'm just getting warmed up." Said Raph.

Shadows then came to them.

"Well it looks like you got your wish, Raphie boy." Said Mikey as he looks at a lot of people.

"Are those guys ninjas?" Asked Leo as he raised his swords.

The people soon came down with yellow eyes with black clothing.

The ninjas soon surrounded them.

"Well, their certainly ninja-esc." Said Mikey.

"Be ready for anything." Said Leo.

"I am so gonna enjoy this." Said Raph.

Soon they began to fight.

Don went past them with his Bo.

He then swirled to hit them.

Two more then came and clashed the Bo with their swords.

He then managed to knock one back.

However they soon went back on their feet.

Three then went around Raph.

They then tried to punch and kick him.

"Nice Dragon Kick, sweet Double Phoenix Punch." Said Raph as he dodged them.

"Hey you know this one?" Asked Raph as he then swirled and kicked them.

Leo then clashed his swords with another.

He soon knocked one out and went to the top.

Soon one went to him while running on a wall.

He soon clashed his swords with Leo's.

Another one went behind him.

Soon the two then clashed their swords with Leo.

He was then holding them.

Mikey then hit one with his nunchucks.

Soon another one went back behind him.

Venus then threw her marbles at them and knocked at them back.

Soon the nunchucks were then in contacts with wooden boards on their arms.

Two of them then threw shrunkens at Don's Bo.

One then kicked him to the truck.

Mikey was then next to him.

"Don, are we beating them, or are they beating us?" Asked Mikey.

Don soon went inside the truck and grabbed Mikey.

More Shrukens then went to the truck's door.

Don then opened the door again.

"Ask me again, when we're winning, Mikey." Replied Don.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Said Mikey.

Meanwhile Splinter and Lori were still fighting the robots.

Splinter then knocked two with his staff.

Lori then threw at a tessen at the robot jumping on them.

Soon they were all destroyed.

Soon the ground was rumbling.

Soon they were falling while screaming.

Soon they landed on the ground.

Soon they stood up.

They then saw something and gasped.

Meanwhile Leo was still fighting the ninjas.

Soon he was able to defeat them all.

He soon went down with the others.

"How many of theses goons have to bat before they get the hint?" Asked Raph.

"Really, they just keep coming." Replied Mikey as more came.

"Time to switch to plan B." Said Leo.

"Kyle?" Asked Leo as Kyle was cross wiring.

"Almost there Leo." Replied Kyle.

Soon he put in the finishing touches.

The truck then started up.

"This bus now leaves for anywhere but here." Said Kyle.

More then came to the turtles.

Leo then put his hand on Raph's shoulder.

"Come on, we're going." Said Leo.

They soon got inside the truck and drove off.

The ninjas jumped out of the way.

"Whoa, nice driving Kyle, for a kid who has no license." Said Mikey.

"Hey, do you want pretty or fast?" Asked Kyle.

"Man, what a weird day, first those weird robots from underground, and what's with all those ninjas, ninjas in New York, besides us?, it's just not right." Said/Asked Mikey.

Raph then grabbed a bag.

"Speaking of these things that ain't right, check this out." Said Raph as he poured out the money from out of the bag.

Mikey then went to the money.

"Show me the money baby!" Yelled Mikey as he cheered with money in his hand.

Leo then grabbed the money off his hands.

"This isn't finders keepers, Mikey." Said Leo.

The truck then stopped at the front of a police car.

"Take care of this money." Said Leo as he threw the money in front of the car.

"Whoa did you see that?, a bunch of green people threw a bunch of money at us!" Yelled/Asked the police officer.

The other police officer then scoffed at him.

"Rookies." Said the other police officer.

They soon drove to the old drainage junction were they found Splinter and Lori mediating with the robots.

The truck then stopped and they got out.

They all cheered.

"Well, I'm glad to see you too, my children." Said Splinter.

"Master Splinter, So much has happened today." Said Leo.

"Yes, yes, there will be a time to explain it later, Leonardo ." Said Splinter.

"But first, I wish to take you all home." Said Splinter as he began to walk with Lori behind him.

They soon looked confused.

"Home?" Asked Mikey.

"We got no home." Replied Raph.

He soon went closer to one of the robot's head and knocked it's head.

"Those robots trashed our pad, remember sensei?" Asked Raph.

"Do not worry, I think I have the solution to our current housing problems." Replied Splinter.

"Follow me, my children." Said Splinter as he and Lori jumped through the hole were the fell.

They soon looked at each other before following them.

Mikey then stopped near the hole.

"Cowabung-" Said Mikey but was cut off when Raph pushed him.

"Not funny, Raph!" Yelled Mikey.

"Oh, yes it is." Said Raph as he jumped to the hole.

They soon caught up with Splinter and Lori.

"Wicked slide!" Yelled Mikey.

Splinter and Lori began to walk.

Mikey then caught up.

"No offence Master Splinter, but this place doesn't seem so great." Said Mikey.

"Look with your hear Michelangelo, and not your eyes." Said Splinter.

Mikey then looked confused.

"Um, okay." Said Mikey.

"And walk this away." Said Splinter.

Mikey then pretended to walk like Splinter, only to get hit with Don's Bo.

They soon saw a cool like lair with rubble around it.

Everyone minus Splinter and Lori then looked amazed.

"This is beyond awesome." Said Mikey.

"I could really tune this place up." Said Donnie.

They soon ran around.

Mikey then stopped to a room.

"This room here, mine." Said Mikey.

He then jumped towards Kyle.

"And this room here, also mine." Said Mikey.

Kyle then pulled his bandanna.

"Nice try, Mikey." Said Kyle.

"You see my children, change is good." Said Splinter.

"We couldn't agree more, Master Splinter." Said Leo.

"Good, so let's see you turtles clean up for a change, this chamber is filthy." Said Splinter.

The turtles then groaned.

"Why do they get out of it?" Asked Raph as he pointed at the humans.

"Because it's a school night." Said Splinter.

* * *

Meanwhile in a tall building with the leader of the Purple Dragons and a man with blue/purple like hair with a Japanese robe.

He then poured himself tea and drank it.

"S-S-Sir, I-I-I, my men we lost the armour car with the money, but we were attacked by some karate frog creatures or something." Said the leader.

"They took us by surprised, it's wasn't my fault." Said The leader.

The man then raised his arm.

"Enough." Said the man.

"I promise you sir, I won't fail you again." Said the leader.

"I know, you won't fail me again, ever." Said the man as he rose.

"No sir, please!" Yelled the leader as he bowed.

The doors then closed and the leader then screamed.

The man then laughed.


	2. Meeting Anton Zeck And Ivan Steranko

**[A/N: This is the first time I've written an OC Chapter before in this fanfiction, so don't blame me if it's to short, long or doesn't make sense]**

Kyle and his brothers were then walking in a hall in a high school.

They then heard something.

"Yo Kyle!" Yelled an African American talking in rap waving, with a burly blonde with a jacket next to him.

"Hey Zeck, hey Steranko!" Yelled Kyle as he hi-fived with the African American.

"Nice see you, Kyle." Said Steranko with an Russian accent.

"Yeah, you took longer then usual to get here." Said Zeck.

"Oh, we had to move." Said Kyle.

"Oh, sorry." Said Zeck.

Kyle then waved him off.

"It's ok, it's more beautiful then our last one." Said Kyle.

They soon began to walk in the hall.

"So Zeck, how's the hi-tech suit coming along?" Asked Kyle.

"Pretty well, it might be finished by tonight." Replied Zeck.

"Oh, good." Said Kyle.

"If you want, I'll give a preview tonight." Said Zeck.

"Sorry, I can't I have to help with the rest of this stuff." Said Kyle as he walked away.

"See ya." Said Kyle as he waved.

"Ya know Steranko, Kyle always seems to bail on us for years." Said Zeck.

"_Da, _Always seems to leave us for Family." Said Steranko as he raised his eyes in suspicion.

"I say tonight, we follow Kyle to see where Kyle, is going." Said Zeck as he and Steranko nodded.

* * *

Later that night Zeck [With an hi energy techno suit, with purple energy on the lines and a purple Mohawk and some kind of jetpack on his back] and Steranko later followed Kyle.

Zeck was then looking at Kyle through his single sunglasses.

"What is going on, Zeck?" Asked Steranko.

"Nothing yet, he's just walking." Replied Zeck.

"Where is he even going?" Asked Zeck.

Kyle then turned to an alleyway in a fast pace.

"He's on the move!" Yelled Zeck.

They soon began to run.

They soon saw Kyle going into the sewers.

"Why is he going into the sewers?" Asked Zeck.

"Who knows?" Asked/Replied Steranko as he shrugged.

Zeck then pushed a button and his Mohawk then glowed.

He then grabbed it and threw it at the manhole cover while yelling.

The manhole cover then went off.

"Wow to the wow." Said Zeck as he spun.

They soon went inside the sewers.

They soon saw the turtles sparring.

"Whoa, five mutant turtles." Said Zeck.

"I bet their holding Kyle prisoner." Said Steranko.

Zeck then nodded and turned invisibility.

He soon knocked out all four turtles.

Kyle then heard the noise to hear the arguing.

"Zeck, Steranko?" Asked Kyle.

"You know them?!" Asked/Yelled both of them.

"Don't hurt them, their my friends." Replied Kyle to the turtles.

He soon looks at them.

"What are you two doing here?" Asked Kyle.

"The better question is, how do you know these freaks?" Asked Zeck.

"These are the siblings I told you about." Replied Kyle.

He soon raised his hand to them.

"This is Leonardo." Said Kyle to Leo.

"Nice to meet you." Said Leo as he waved.

"Donatello." Said Kyle to Don.

"Pleasure to meet your aquatinted." Said Donnie.

"Michelangelo." Said Kyle to Mikey.

"What up, dude?" Asked Mikey but was slapped by Raph.

"The one and only Raphael." Said Kyle to Raph.

"Hey." Said Raph.

"And Venus De Milo." Said Kyle to Venus.

"Pleasure to meet you." Said Venus as she bowed.

"Are Italian are something?" Asked Steranko.

"No, they are from a battered book from a drainage." Said Splinter as he walks to them.

They both screamed and fell unconscious.

Kyle then went to them.

"Zeck, Steranko?" Asked Kyle as he shook them and then slapped them to wake them up.

"He's a giant talking rat?" Asked Zeck in stutter.

"This our father, Master Splinter, he used to be a human named Hamato Yoshi." Replied Kyle.

"I assure you two I do not bite." Said Splinter.

"So what do you think?" Asked Kyle nervously.

"Pretty cool." Said Zeck as Steranko nodded.

"You do?" Asked Kyle in confusion.

"You live with five turtles and a rat, it's pretty cool." Said Zeck.

"So we're still friends?" Asked Kyle as he shrugged.

Zeck then nodded.

"Yeah we're still friends." Replied Zeck as he Steranko and Kyle Hi-fived.


End file.
